


Don't leave me

by harroldina



Category: One Direction (Band), Sundays at Tiffany's - James Patterson & Gabrielle Charbonnet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: Луи - воображаемый друг Гарри, который был вынужден его покинуть. Но судьба распорядится так, что их пути вновь пересекутся.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Chapter 1

Луи бежал по людным улицам Нью-Йорка. Грудь разрывало от нехватки кислорода, но он не сбавлял скорости, ведь его Гарри был при смерти. Он мчался, а в голове крутилось воспоминание — их любимое кафе, кофейное мороженое с помадкой, которое ел Гарри, и каждое слово их разговора, которое отложилось в памяти навсегда.

«Почему он? Почему я? Почему сейчас?» — подумал Луи. После всего, что они пережили, парень считал, что только он виноват в том, что его любимый умирает.

* * *

В воскресный вечер в кафе было многолюдно. Семьи с детьми, туристы, молодые пары. История о Гарри и Луи начинается именно с этого места, где подают самое лучшее кофейное мороженое с горячей шоколадной помадкой, которая, попадая на пломбир, становится вязкой, как тянучка. А сверху были настоящие взбитые сливки. В 8 лет Гарри уже мог отличить настоящие сливки от поддельных, из баллончика.

Мальчик сидел за столиком, ожидая своё лучшее мороженое, а напротив него сидел его друг Луи. Самый красивый из всех мужчин, которых он когда-либо видел. Самый добрый, веселый и умный, с ним никогда не было скучно. Только он совсем не разбирался в мороженом, потому что всегда заказывал обычные дынные шарики. Его голубые глаза неотрывно следили за Гарри, в то время как тот наблюдал лишь за вазочками с десертом, которые ставил перед ними официант.

— Как ты можешь есть эту дыню, когда есть намного более вкусное угощение? — спросил малыш друга, глазами указывая на свою вазочку.

— Самое лучшее мороженое достойно только самого лучшего мальчика. А это ты, Гарри! — ответил Луи, и на его лице растянулась милейшая улыбка на всем свете.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Гарри начал наслаждаться десертом. Как бы он ни старался есть медленней, мороженое все равно слишком быстро заканчивалось, в то время как у Луи оставалось ещё пол вазочки. И как ему удавалось есть так долго? Наверно потому что у него было не так вкусно, как у Гарри.

От скуки мальчик стал разглядывать посетителей за другими столиками. В паре метров от них сидели две девочки в красных платьях и такого же цвета сандалиях.

— Луи, давай поиграем! Может придумаем историю для тех девочек за соседним столиком?

Взглянув на них, его собеседник задумался на минуту и сказал:

— Они две сестры, которые видели друг друга только в детстве, но сами этого не помнили. Их родители развелись и решили разделить дочек, а потом и вовсе разъехались по разным странам. Вдруг они случа…

— Эй! — прервал его мальчик на полуслове, — это же «Ловушка для родителей»! Так нечестно!

— Ладно-ладно, прости, больше не буду, — смеясь отвечает мужчина. — Оглянись назад, Гарри.

К ним приближалась женщина с тёмными волосами ниже плеч, милой улыбкой и карими глазами. За руку с ней шла девочка с такими же волосами, как и у ее матери, одетая в прелестное белое платьице. Они о чём-то болтали, но подойдя к столику все внимание было обращено лишь на кудрявого мальчика.

— Гарри, милый, ты опять заказал два десерта? — сказала Энн с упреком. — У тебя же заболит живот от сладкого.

— Мам, я съел только один, а второй Луи! — мальчик взглянул на своего друга, ища у него поддержку. — Скажи ей, Лу.

— Здравствуйте Энн, дынное мороженое съел не Гарри, а я, — ответил мужчина и улыбнулся.

— Ох, Луи значит? Опять твой воображаемый друг? — устало спросила женщина. — Здравствуй, Луи, рада тебя видеть. Как тебе десерт?

— Спасибо, очень вкусный. — Хоть женщина и не могла услышать его, он все равно должен был подавать пример Гарри, ведь мальчик всегда должен быть вежливым.

— Малыш, пойдём, моя встреча с Робином уже закончилась, так что пора ехать домой, — сказала мать, оплачивая счёт и отодвигая стул сына. — Гарри, нам пора!

— Да, мам, уже иду. Луи, пока, увидимся завтра утром. Не опаздывай!

— Хорошо, друг, до завтра, не скучай, — ответил мужчина, улыбаясь на прощание.

* * *

На следующее утро, Луи ждал мальчика, как обычно, у ворот дома. Ему было неловко подходить к шикарному особняку в простых брюках, мятой серой рубашке, хоть он и знал, что его никто не увидит. Нет, он мог стать видимым, но как отреагирует Энн на то, что воображаемый друг сына на самом деле реальный, ему 28 и он очень много времени проводит с его сыном? Луи так сильно задумался, что даже не заметил, как Гарри спустился по лестнице и тихо проскользнул к воротам.

— Попался! — крикнул мальчик, крепко обнимая своего друга сзади.

— Эй, малыш, привет! Ты как ниндзя, тебя было совсем не видно и не слышно.

— Я не малыш, — грозно ответил Гарри. — Ты забыл, что завтра мне исполняется девять лет?

— Как такое забудешь? Ты завтра станешь таким взрослым! — ответил мужчина, натягивая улыбку. Ему хотелось радоваться этому, но он не мог.

— Ты придёшь ко мне завтра на день рождения? Я так хочу, чтобы мама подарила мне щенка! — с надеждой сказал мальчик.

— День рождения моего самого лучшего друга! Как я могу такое пропустить? — Луи притянул парня ближе и сжал в объятьях.

Всю дорогу до школы они обсуждали, как лучше назвать щенка. Мужчина хотел провести как можно больше времени с Гарри, но школа находилась всего в 10 минутах ходьбы от его дома. Сердце Луи сжалось от осознания того, как мало времени у них осталось, и видимо все его переживания тут же отразились на лице, потому что мальчик сразу спросил его:

— Лу, у тебя все хорошо? Можем назвать и Кевином, если ты так сильно хочешь. — В прекрасных зеленых глазах мужчина заметил волнение.

— Всё хорошо, Хазза. — Гарри любил своё прозвище. Почему бы Луи не порадовать его?

— Ты встретишь меня после уроков? Поговорим о моём празднике, я его жду с нетерпением! — На лице мальчика растянулась такая широкая улыбка, что на щечках появились очаровательные ямочки

— Да, я буду здесь в 3 часа ровно. Беги, а то опоздаешь на урок.

— Пока, Луи! — Сказал он, махнув рукой другу на прощание.

— Пока, малыш, — ответил мужчина и улыбнулся, когда Гарри показал ему язык.

* * *

Каждый человек помнит свой самый худший день. У каждого есть такой момент, который он хотел бы вычеркнуть из своей памяти. У Луи этот день был 1 февраля 2003 года. День, когда Гарри исполнилось 9 лет. И ведь он должен был радоваться тому, что его друг стал старше, но не мог, хоть и очень пытался.

Энн Стайлс была директором крупной звукозаписывающей компании и любила делать всё с размахом, поэтому она закатила шумную вечеринку и пригласила множество людей. Это было мало похоже на праздник для девятилетнего мальчика, но никому не было до этого дела. Люди веселились, танцевали и заводили полезные знакомства. И никто даже не вспомнил про Гарри, который сидел в углу комнаты и выискивал глазами маму или же сестру. Все были заняты, а мальчик хотел лишь каплю внимания.

— Хэй, малыш, привет. Прости что опоздал, — с сожалением произнес Луи, подходя к мальчику, который резко обернулся, как только услышал его голос.

— Лу, я так рад, что ты пришел! — Гарри бросился обнимать мужчину, который на секунду замер, не ожидая такого эмоционального приветствия, после чего крепко обхватил руками именинника.

— Хазза, с днём рождения! Почему ты не веселишься со всеми, а сидишь на диване? Почему ты не прыгаешь на танцполе? — Обеспокоенно спросил Луи парня.

— Лу… Мама опять пригласила всех своих друзей, которых я никогда в жизни не видел. Никто даже не знает, что у меня сегодня день рождения, — грустно ответил мальчик.

Улыбка быстро исчезла с его лица, от чего настроение мужчины начало стремительно падать вниз.

— Так, подожди минутку. — Луи развернулся и пошёл вглубь комнаты.

Гарри не сводил с него глаз, пока тот что-то объяснял музыкантам, после чего вернулся к имениннику с таинственной улыбкой.

— Кхм, минуточку внимания, — сказал пианист в микрофон. — Мне сказали, что сегодня все мы собрались ради сына Энн, которому исполнилось 9 лет. Гарри, подойди сюда!

Мальчик нерешительно посмотрел на своего друга, и Луи просто подтолкнул его вперед. Все взоры тут же обратились на маленького кудрявого паренька. Кто-то установил стул посреди комнаты и поставил именинника на него, от чего щеки Гарри моментально окрасились в розовый. Пианист начал играть мелодию и все разом запели: «С днём рождения!» Это был один из самых счастливых моментов в жизни мальчика. Жаль, что его мамы не было рядом.

Чьи-то крепкие руки сняли именинника со стула, все похлопали в ладоши и продолжили праздновать. Гарри оглянулся, чтобы сказать спасибо тому, кто помог ему слезть, но вместо этого закричал:

— Папочка, папочка, привет! Я так рад тебя видеть! — мальчик крепко обнял отца, которого уже долгое время не видел.

— Эй, чемпион, ты меня раздавишь, — рассмеявшись ответил мужчина, обнимая кудрявого в ответ. — С днём рождения, сын, я заехал поздравить тебя и вручить подарок.

Гарри взял в руки большую коробку и развязал ленту. С волнением открывая коробку, он начал рыться в упаковочной бумаге, желая скорее добраться до содержимого. На секунду улыбка озарила лицо мальчика, когда пальцы нащупали что-то мягкое, пушистое — но всё же не живое. Это был большой фиолетовый игрушечный пудель.

— Спасибо, папа, — вежливо улыбаясь ответил мальчик. Гарри старался сдерживать слезы, ведь он так надеялся, что ему подарят настоящего щенка.

— Прости, я не смогу остаться, мне нужно ехать, иначе твоя мама опять будет ругаться. Если хочешь, мы можем на выходных сходить в парк с тобой и Джеммой. Хочешь? — Спросил мужчина и огляделся по сторонам, выискивая бывшую жену и выдыхая с облегчением, не находя её поблизости.

— Да, папочка, это будет замечательно. Еще раз спасибо за подарок, я тебя люблю. — Гарри знал, что они никуда не поедут, ведь отец каждый раз предлагал, но в итоге оказывался занят какими-то делами. — Пока, до встречи!

— Пока, чемпион. С днём рождения! — Они обнялись на прощание, и мужчина быстро скрылся в лифте.

* * *

Когда Луи зашел в комнату, Гарри лежал на кровати и тихо плакал. Мужчина сел рядом с ним и крепко обнял. Мальчику было так плохо, а он даже не знал, как его утешить. Мало того, сейчас он сделает ему только хуже.

В спальне Гарри царил беспорядок. Даже для своего дня рождения он решил не прибираться, ведь это его праздник, зачем ему это делать? Вот на полу лежит футбольный мяч, на книжных полках в разброс стоят книги. Луи грустно улыбнулся, ведь в каждой мелочи этой комнаты был виден его мальчик.

— Хазза, нам нужно с тобой поговорить. — Осторожно начал мужчина. Ему так хотелось отсрочить этот разговор еще на некоторое время, но он понимал, что времени больше нет.

— Лу, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил мальчик, поднимая заплаканное лицо.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты самый лучший друг во всем мире? Ты самый милый, добрый и хороший, — Луи ни капли не врал. Это был первый ребенок, к которому его очень тянуло. Ему было невыносимо его оставлять.

— Что случилось? Лу, что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Гарри, — мужчина старался собраться с силами, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Тебе исполнилось девять. Ты уже очень взрослый, так что я больше не могу находиться рядом с тобой. Я должен уйти.

Мальчик отстранился и посмотрел в глаза друга, и в его взгляде Луи различил страх и замешательство. Он ненавидел то, что ему нужно уходить, мужчине не хотелось подчиняться этим глупым правилам, ведь он был нужен ему! Он так одинок, его мать не обращает на него внимание, отдавая предпочтение своей дочери, а отец ушел из семьи два года назад, редко навещая их.

— Я не готов к тому, чтобы ты уходил. — По его щекам текли слёзы. — Я правда не готов.

— Малыш, я расскажу тебе тайну. — Луи обхватил ладонями лицо Гарри и заглянул в его глаза. — Я не должен ее рассказывать, но так тебе будет легче.

— Я не хочу знать никакую тайну… — Он крепко обнял мужчину и уткнулся лицом в его грудь.

— Я не могу остаться, как бы ни хотел. Тебе исполнилось девять, я должен уйти, — говорил он, гладя мальчика по непослушным кудрям и сдерживая дрожь в голосе.

— Прошу, не уходи… — Рубашка Луи уже была насквозь мокрой от слёз Гарри, и казалось, что влага уже впитывалась в его кожу.

— Завтра, когда ты проснешься, ты меня уже не вспомнишь. Как только я уйду — ты меня забудешь. Только никому не рассказывай, это тайна воображаемых друзей!

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного! Прошу тебя, Лу, не уходи от меня! -кричал Гарри, захлёбываясь слезами. Его руки цеплялись за мужчину, стараясь удержать на месте.

— Вот увидишь, завтра ты меня и не вспомнишь. Я люблю тебя, Гарри. — Луи стал медленно исчезать, как делали все воображаемые друзья, а в след ему неслись последние слова:

— Не уходи, Луи! Нет! Я никогда не забуду тебя. Никогда, слышишь! Я всегда буду помнить тебя!


	2. Chapter 2

Раздался оглушительный звонок в дверь. Гарри накрыл голову подушкой, стараясь заснуть снова, но трель не прекращалась. С трудом разлепив глаза, он взглянул на тумбочку у кровати и увидел время — 10:38.

— Чёрт! Я опять проспал!

Это не первый раз, когда парень опаздывал к Саймону, и кажется, что далеко не последний. Помнится, он обещал, что если это повторится, то он пришлёт за Стайлсом няньку.

Опустив на холодный пол длинные и неуклюжие ноги, Гарри поплёлся на первый этаж к входной двери, в которую уже нетерпеливо стучали. Как только он повернул ручку, в квартиру влетел молодой парень. У него были карие глаза, короткие темные волосы, а на лице виднелась легкая щетина. Он был одет в черные джинсы и рубашку с закатанными рукавами, и на руках виднелось несколько татуировок. От подробного разглядывания незнакомца Гарри оторвал его голос:

— Я Лиам Пейн, Саймон нанял меня для того, чтобы забирать тебя по утрам и привозить на работу. — Он дружелюбно улыбнулся и протянул хозяину квартиры ладонь для приветствия.

— Ну, привет, Лиам. Как ты, наверно, знаешь, меня зовут Гарри Стайлс, — представился он, пожимая его руку.

Новый знакомый быстро взглянул на наручные часы и глубоко вздохнул.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, соберись за полчаса, иначе начальство порвет нас. А меня только на работу приняли, не хочу терять её в первый же день. — Он неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, поднимая на Стайлса умоляющий взгляд. В его голосе слышалось беспокойство, и оно не было связано с судьбой кудрявого парня.

— Хорошо, располагайся здесь, я пойду быстро приму душ и оденусь.

Лиам кивнул в ответ, после чего прошёл по коридору и осторожно присел на краешек дивана, оглядывая комнату.

Гостиная представляла собой большую комнату с удобным диваном чёрного цвета, парой кресел, большой плазмой на стене, игровой приставкой и журнальным столиком, на котором стояло несколько пустых чашек из-под чая и кофе. Гарри дал своей домработнице неделю выходных, чтобы она съездила на свадьбу брата, поэтому дома царил жуткий бардак.

В то время, когда Лиам сидел на диване и ждал, Гарри быстро помылся и почистил зубы. Открыв дверь шкафа, он некоторое время решал, что ему сегодня надеть. В итоге Стайлс остановил свой выбор на черных узких джинсах и на белой футболке с коротким рукавом. Натягивание штанов на влажное тело оказалось проблемой, которая заняла не одну минуту, так что вниз Гарри спустился чуть позже, чем обещал. Пейн поднялся на ноги моментально, как только услышал шаги на лестнице.

— Ну что, ты готов? По дороге можно заскочить за кофе, так как на завтрак уже не осталось времени. — Лиам поглядывал на часы и очень нервничал.

— Да, пойдем. Я позавтракаю после встречи с Саймоном, так что сразу в студию. — Гарри решил пожалеть паренька, а то еще заработает себе нервный срыв в первый рабочий день.

На улице было солнечное весеннее утро. На деревьях распускалась листва, а у дома благоухали тюльпаны разнообразных цветов. Парни быстро сели в машину и помчались в офис. К счастью Лиама, пробок не было, и на месте они были уже через 20 минут. Попрощавшись с Пейном, Гарри зашел в здание и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Мимо пробегали люди, некоторые останавливались поздороваться, и многие, при виде Стайлса, сразу отводили взгляд, чему тот довольно ухмылялся. Наконец лифт опустился вниз, и парень тут же вошел в кабину, нажимая на кнопку 15 этажа. Только он успел подняться и шагнуть в коридор, как разнесся крик:

— Стайлс, какого чёрта ты опять опаздываешь?

Гарри не ожидал, что в этот раз Саймон будет ждать его прямо у лифта. Посмотрев на него уставшим взглядом, он прошел в его кабинет.

— Будильник не сработал. Всякое может произойти, не надо так напрягаться.

Коуэлл шумно выдохнул и мысленно посчитал до десяти.

— Гарри, у нас очень много работы. Тебе нужно записать несколько песен для альбома. А еще ты обещал, что закончишь новую песню. Когда мне ждать текст? — Саймон уставился на парня в ожидании ответа.

— Я же сказал, что скоро, а сейчас и без неё полно текстов. Что мы сегодня записываем? — спросил Стайлс, надеясь отвлечь его от этой темы.

Обсудив дела, Гарри поплелся в студию, находившуюся парой этажей выше. Ему нравилась своя работа — писать стихи, а потом и тексты песен он начал еще с детства. Сначала это были простенькие стишки, но с каждым годом они становились всё серьезнее. С 9 лет Гарри замкнулся, никого не подпускал к себе и не расставался с дневником, в котором были записаны все его мысли. Они были лишь о его единственном друге, который бросил его, как это делали абсолютно все в его жизни. Его голубые глаза снились Стайлсу каждую ночь вот уже 17 лет.

Спустя четыре часа Гарри с облегчением вышел на свежий воздух. Он с нетерпением ждал маленький отпуск перед промо и небольшим туром в честь его первого альбома, так как ему нужно было восстановить силы. Можно было сказать, что Стайлсу повезло, что его мама владела звукозаписывающей компанией, но все было не столь радужно. Гарри очень любил ее, но совместная работа с ней постепенно разрушала их отношения. Ему было уже 26 лет, но она до сих пор пыталась контролировать каждый его шаг. Когда Стайлс купил себе квартиру, то у них произошла грандиозная ссора. Мама не желала мириться с тем, что её сын решил съехать от нее и жить отдельно. Она стала придираться к каждой мелочи, начиная с его причёски и заканчивая обложкой предстоящего альбома. Постепенно они стали все меньше видеться, а иногда пересекаясь в студии, они перекидывались всего лишь парой фраз.

Из воспоминаний кудрявого вывел урчащий желудок, который, видимо, решил напомнить ему о том, что он сегодня еще ничего не ел. Немного подумав, Гарри решил не обедать в одиночестве, поэтому взял телефон и пролистал список контактов до человека, который любил еду всей душой. Нажав на кнопку вызова, он стал ждать ответа, который последовал незамедлительно.

— Гарри, сколько лет сколько зим! Давно не слышал тебя, — раздался в трубке радостный голос с легким ирландским акцентом. Гарри не видел своего друга около месяца и уже успел очень соскучиться по нему.

— Найл, привет! Не занят сейчас? Хочешь сходить в кафе пообедать? Оно как раз недалеко от твоей квартиры. — Больше еды Хоран любил только халявную еду, так что последующее предложение Стайлса точно должно было его зацепить. — Я угощаю.

— Через сколько мне выходить? — После этих слов Гарри улыбнулся. Это было проще простого.

Уже через полчаса парни зашли в любимое кафе Стайлса. В то самое, где подавали лучшее в мире мороженое. Гарри приходил сюда каждую неделю, погружаясь в воспоминания из далекого детства. Когда к ним подошел официант, кудрявый заказал салат, чай и свой любимый десерт. Возможно он вырос, но его вкус остался неизменен.

После того как им принесли заказ, некоторое время они ели в полной тишине. Стайлс знал, что первые пять минут пытаться заговорить с Найлом бесполезно, так как ничто не отвлечет его от еды, но в окружающей нас тишине не было никакой неловкости, им было вполне уютно и комфортно. К тому времени как Гарри доел салат, Хоран уже расправился со всей своей едой и пил кофе. Завязался разговор, в котором кудрявый подробно рассказал о своем предстоящем туре и новом альбоме, а ирландец поделился тем, что скоро у него будет концерт, на который Стайлс обязательно должен был придти. Их беседу прервал неожиданно зазвонивший телефон ирландца. Найл извинился и вышел на улицу поговорить, оставляя Гарри наедине с крепким чаем и любимым десертом.

— Гарри, мне срочно нужно уехать, — сказал блондин сразу же, как вошел обратно в кафе. — Прости друг, это что-то насчёт концерта, я обязан явиться.

— Да, ничего страшного, я всё понимаю. — Парень улыбнулся другу, ведь ему это было действительно знакомо. — Не теряйся, надо будет как-нибудь еще встретиться.

— Конечно, мы уже давно не ходили в клуб. Я тебе позвоню!

Друзья обнялись на прощание, после чего Найл вылетел на улицу, ловя мимо проезжающее такси. Гарри не сильно расстроился, так как у него осталось его любимое мороженое, которым он мог насладиться в полном одиночестве, как делал уже много лет. К этому он привык. Был лишь один человек, с которым Стайлс ел здесь этот десерт, пусть он и останется единственным. Ложка за ложкой лакомство исчезало с невероятной скоростью, впрочем, как и всегда. Гарри мог бы заказать вторую порцию, ведь теперь он мог себе это позволить, но всё же не стал. Как говорил его старый друг: «Хорошего понемножку», так что кудрявый расплатился за обед и вышел на улицу, вдыхая свежий воздух полной грудью.

До дома ему захотелось прогуляться пешком, потому что на улице наконец-то была прекрасная погода и, на удивление, мало людей. Дорога заняла около получаса, и по пути Гарри решил зайти в Старбакс. Стоя в очереди, он размышлял о том, какой же кофе лучше взять, и остановил свой выбор на американо с кокосовым сиропом. Спустя пять минут назвали его имя, и он, забрав свой стаканчик, пошёл к выходу, отряхивая с брюк непонятно откуда взявшуюся грязь. В это время в кофейню зашел молодой мужчина, которого Стайлс не заметил, так как его внимание было приковано к запачканной штанине. Гарри только успел увидеть синие вансы перед тем, как врезаться в человека, роняя на пол бумажный стаканчик с горячим напитком, оставляя кофейные разводы на их обуви. Чертыхнувшись, он поднял голову, чтобы извиниться перед мужчиной, как вдруг застыл на месте, раскрывая рот от удивления.

На него смотрели _те самые_ голубые глаза.

* * *

Луи не часто бывал в Нью-Йорке, ведь это зависело не от него, но, после девочки по имени Сара в Бостоне, его направили именно сюда. Пока ему не назначили нового подопечного, он гулял по городу, ходил по клубам, заводил новые знакомства, одним словом отдыхал.

Ему не хотелось искать риелтора, чтобы снять квартиру, так же как и жить в отеле, вместо этого по прибытию он отправился в один из его любимых районов — в Сохо. В одном из домов находилась превосходная квартира, в которой было всё необходимое для проживания. Хозяином квартиры являлся 35-летний мужчина, который уехал по работе в другой город на два месяца, поэтому Луи решил пожить в ней до его возвращения. А так как он мог получить ключ от нее просто щелкнув пальцами, то не было никаких проблем, нужно было лишь придумать себе легенду, чтобы соседи не приставали с расспросами.

Поднимаясь на свой этаж после очередной прогулки, Луи услышал громкую музыку. Видимо у кого-то была вечеринка, потому что, поднимаясь все выше, ему была слышна не только музыка, но и довольно громкие голоса. Напротив его квартиры была широко распахнута дверь, откуда и доносился весь шум, и как только Луи вставил ключ в замочную скважину, его кто-то окликнул:

— Ты живешь здесь? Я тебя никогда раньше не видел. — Обернувшись, он увидел высокого парня с тёмными волосами и густыми длинными ресницами, которым позавидовала бы любая девушка. Сосед был одет в темно-синюю рубашку, пара пуговиц у которой была расстегнута, и в черные обтягивающие джинсы.

— Да, я здесь буду жить некоторое время, хозяин сдал мне ее на месяц. — Луи понадеялся, что этот парень не знаком с владельцем, ведь ему не хотелось искать новое жилье.

Похоже, парня удовлетворил ответ, так как он протянул ладонь и сказал:

— Меня зовут Зейн, я живу в соседней квартире. У меня небольшая вечеринка, не хочешь зайти? — За его спиной виднелась слабо освещенная комната, в которой можно было различить несколько женских и мужских силуэтов.

— Я Луи, — сказал шатен и пожал руку, замечая татуировку на внешней стороне ладони. Он решил согласиться, ведь провести вечер в компании намного лучше, чем пить пиво перед телевизором в полном одиночестве. — Почему бы и нет, с удовольствием.

Как только они зашли в квартиру, Зейн представил Луи своим друзьям и предложил выпить. Томлинсон взял в руки холодную бутылку пива и присел на диван, где к нему тут же подсела девушка и мило улыбнулась.

— Привет, я Элеонор, можно просто Эль, — сказала она, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

— Здравствуй, Эль. — Луи улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. — Ну, моё имя ты уже знаешь. Как твои дела?

— Эм… У меня не все так гладко, но сегодня я решила повеселиться, так что не будем о грустном. — В ее глазах всего на секунду промелькнула печаль, но шатен все равно успел это заметить. Он всегда чувствовал людей, как-никак для его работы это было необходимо.

— Что-то случилось? — Луи положил руку ей на плечо, от чего она вздрогнула. В его привычке была забота о людях, так что он не мог пройти мимо обеспокоенной девушки. — Я могу выслушать, правда.

— Да, как будто парням интересно слушать проблемы незнакомок, — сказала она, печально рассмеявшись.

— Рассказывай, тебе полегчает. Может я даже смогу чем-нибудь помочь.

Элеонор недоверчиво заглянула в голубые глаза, и, видимо, не увидев в них лжи, наконец-то сдалась.

Больше часа они просидели на диване, пока девушка изливала Луи свою душу. Оказалось, что ее парень изменил ей после 5 лет отношений с ее же подругой. Так, в один миг, она лишилась и подруги, и парня. А также квартиры, в которой Эль жила вместе с изменщиком, поэтому ей пришлось вернуться в Нью-Йорк, к маме. После длительного рассказа девушка зажгла сигарету, сделала длинную затяжку и спросила:

— Не хочешь ко мне? Сегодня дом только в моем распоряжении, — сказала она, протягивая Луи сигарету. — Ну же, соглашайся, мы весело проведем время вместе.

— У меня есть идея получше. Я живу в соседней квартире и у меня есть бутылка отличного вина, что скажешь?

Элеонор посмотрела на шатена и молча встала с дивана, протягивая ему ладонь. Быстро попрощавшись с соседом и поблагодарив его за клевую вечеринку, они пошли в квартиру Луи, в которой было непривычно тихо.

Временный хозяин предложил Эль присесть на диван, а сам пошел за вином и бокалами. Луи точно знал, что у хозяина есть приличная винная коллекция, которую ему обязательно надо будет восполнить перед отъездом. Выбрав неплохую бутылочку, он вернулся к девушке, которая встретила его тёплой улыбкой.

— Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать. Ты свободен или же нас может застукать твоя девушка? — Она поджала под себя ноги и протянула руку за бокалом.

— Я свободен и в этом городе оказался по работе, но не знаю надолго или нет. Я редко задерживаюсь на одном месте, приходится много путешествовать. Только не спрашивай о моей работе — это секретно. — Луи подмигнул девушке, отчего она звонко рассмеялась.

Они проговорили с Элеонор до глубокой ночи, выпив при этом две бутылки вина. Она оказалась доброй и веселой девушкой, которой просто не повезло в жизни. Они так и уснули на диване прямо в одежде. Иногда приятно просто засыпать в обнимку, зная, что ты не один.

Утром Луи проснулся раньше девушки и решил приготовить им завтрак. Остановив свой выбор на обычной яичнице с беконом и крепком кофе, он принялся за готовку, включая себе радио на небольшую громкость. Когда завтрак был почти готов, на кухню вошла Эль, потирая сонные глаза. Поставив на стол тарелки с едой и дымящиеся от кофе кружки, шатен сел напротив девушки, принимаясь за яичницу. За то время, что они ели, им обоим в голову пришла идея встретиться снова, так что они обменялись номерами, после чего Луи пообещал позвонить сразу же, как только у него выдастся свободная минутка.

После завтрака Элеонор засобиралась домой, так как сегодня у нее было назначено собеседование по поводу работы. Проводив девушку до двери, шатен поцеловал ее на прощание в щечку, после чего пошел обратно на кухню, чтобы навести там порядок. Стоя у раковины и моя посуду, он размышлял о том, чем же занять свой день. Сидеть дома ему совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он решил прогуляться по Нью-Йорку и посмотреть некоторые достопримечательности, ведь он бывал здесь столько раз, но так ничего толком и не видел. Сходив в душ и переодевшись в чистую одежду, Луи взял ключи и бумажник и отправился на прогулку, даже не подозревая, чем закончится сегодняшний день.

Сохо славился обилием галерей и архитектурных сооружений, так что шатену не нужно было ломать голову над выбором того, куда же отправиться. На самом деле ему нравилось просто бродить по улицам, разглядывая здания и прохожих, так что именно этим он и занялся. К часу дня Луи понял, что проголодался. Зайдя в ближайший ресторан, он заказал овощное рагу и бокал красного вина. Оглядывая соседние столики, он придумывал истории для людей, сидящих за ними. Это занятие стало его любимым после одного подопечного, так что Луи всегда делал это, пока ждал официанта с заказом. Сытно пообедав, он заплатил и оставил приличные чаевые, подумывая о том, чтобы вернуться сюда снова. Возможно вместе с Элеонор.

После обеда Луи все же посетил несколько музеев, даже зашел в одну из галерей. Одному посещать такие места было не так уж и интересно, но все его друзья сейчас проводили время с подопечными, так что он не мог их отвлекать. Шатен не особо разбирался в искусстве, но всё же умел замечать прекрасное в простых вещах. Он мог не знать автора картины, но интуитивно понять, что же он хотел передать своей работой.

Нагулявшись, Луи собрался поворачивать обратно в сторону дома, как вдруг в поле моего зрения попал Старбакс. С мыслями о том, что кофе бы ему сейчас точно не помешал, он двинулся туда. Толкнув дверь внутрь, Луи не успел затормозить перед парнем, который сосредоточенно стряхивал что-то со штанины и совершенно не смотрел на дорогу. При их столкновении горячий кофе выпал из рук кудрявого парня, забрызгивая новые вансы Луи, и шатену пришлось собрать все свое самообладание, чтобы не заорать на незнакомца благим матом.

Подняв взгляд на виновника произошедшего, Луи на секунду замер, ведь внешность парня показалась ему смутно знакомой. Он точно уже видел эти непослушные кудри и ямочки на щеках, но не мог понять где. Когда шатен заглянул в пронзительные зеленые глаза, в которых читалось искреннее сожаление, ему понадобилась всего доля секунды, чтобы понять, кто стоял перед ним, и это подвергло его в самый настоящий шок. Но Луи даже не подозревал, что следующее шокирует его намного сильнее, ведь парень напротив него смотрел с точно такими же эмоциями, а после сказал всего лишь одно слово, которое не оставляло никаких сомнений в его личности:

_— Луи?_


	3. Chapter 3

Время остановилось для них двоих. Они не замечали ни людей вокруг, ни пролитый кофе на полу, ни очередь за дверью, которую заблокировал Луи. Два парня смотрели друг другу в глаза и не могли поверить, что встретились снова.

* * *

Луи не мог пошевелиться, и в это время в его голове крутилась масса вопросов, на которые он не знал ответа. Неужели это тот самый маленький мальчик, уход от которого стал его самым болезненным воспоминанием? Почему он помнит Луи, разве это вообще возможно? Почему они встретились снова, ведь шатен никогда в жизни не встречал своих выросших подопечных?

Он бы так и продолжил стоять в проходе, как статуя, но после многочисленных тычков в спину, Луи взял кудрявого парня за локоть и потащил за собой на выход, забывая о покупке кофе, да и вообще обо всем на свете. Через дорогу находился небольшой парк со скамейками, так что он направился именно туда, надеясь, что Гарри последует за ним.

— Луи, это правда ты? — раздался вопрос за спиной шатена, как только они перешли дорогу и приблизились к лавочке.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — тихо сказал Томлинсон, повернувшись к парню лицом. В этот момент Стайлс был так сильно похож на того маленького растерянного мальчика, которого Луи увидел в день их знакомства. — Давай присядем здесь?

Стайлс тяжело опустился на скамейку, не сводя при этом взгляда с шатена, будто боялся, что он исчезнет, стоит ему только отвести глаза. Луи присел рядом, доставая из кармана полупустую пачку Marlboro. Ему срочно нужно покурить, потому что он совсем не понимал, что сейчас происходит. Гарри жестом попросил у него сигарету, вытягивая ее из протянутой пачки слегка дрожащими пальцами.

Следующие несколько минут они так и сидели — молча, наполняя легкие никотином, украдкой бросая друг на друга изумленные взгляды. За одной сигаретой последовала другая, и Луи буквально слышал, как крутятся шестеренки в кудрявой голове, пытаясь осознать всё происходящее, и в это время шатен занимался тем же самым. На его языке крутилось множество вопросов, но с губ не сорвался ни один, ведь он понимал, что Гарри не сможет ответить на них, ровно как и любой другой человек на Земле. Только после третьей сигареты бывший подопечный повернулся в сторону Луи и наконец-то разрушил молчание между ними:

— Какого черта ты выглядишь так же, как и 17 лет назад? — подозрительно прищурив глаза, спросил Стайлс. На секунду Луи опешил, не ожидая, что именно этот вопрос будет первым, но парень продолжил дальше. — За все эти годы я понимал, что с тобой связанно очень много странного, но серьезно, ты что, вообще ни на один день не постарел?

Не смотря на всю абсурдность и невозможность ситуации, слова Гарри и его выражение лица вызвали у шатена неконтролируемый приступ смеха, который только еще сильнее удивил бедного парня. Ну какая была вероятность того, что Луи встретит своего бывшего подопечного, который, ко всему прочему, еще и помнил его? Если другие воображаемые друзья узнают об этом, то решат, что Томлинсон сошёл с ума, и возможно будут абсолютно правы, ведь он совершенно не верил в происходящее. Спустя пару минут истеричного смеха Луи сумел успокоиться, вытирая слезы с уголков глаз, смотря на ошалевшего Стайлса.

— Боже, прости меня за это, — сказал мужчина хрипловатым от смеха голосом, доставая еще одну сигарету из пачки. С такими темпами курения у него уже должен был быть рак легких. — Я ни черта не понимаю, что происходит и как это вообще возможно.

— Что возможно? — с непониманием спросил Гарри, вытягивая и себе сигарету.

— Вот это всё. — Луи обвёл их жестом, вновь усмехаясь происходящему. Подкурив себе и парню, он решил объяснить ему всё подробнее. — Понимаешь, ты даже не должен меня помнить. Каждый раз, когда мы уходим, ребенок забывает нас, исключений никогда не бывает. Ну, точнее не было, до сегодняшнего дня. — Сделав сильную затяжку, шатен с наслаждением выпустил дым из легких, чувствуя, что наконец-то успокаивается. — Но ты не только помнишь меня, но мы еще и сумели пересечься в многомиллионном городе, в который я прибыл буквально на днях. Неужели это не странно?

— Оу, — только это и смог произнести кудрявый, потихоньку осознавая ситуацию целиком. — Да, это довольно странно.

Лицо Гарри вдруг приобрело серьезное выражение, но в глазах была вселенская грусть и толика разочарования, которое Луи заметил только благодаря своему чутью. Некоторое мгновение он молчал, будто не мог решить, признаваться шатену в чем-то или нет, но вскоре всё-таки сказал.

— Лет до 11 я не мог понять, почему ты меня обманул, ведь я проснулся с ясной памятью о прошлом вечере. Потом, до 15 лет, я думал, что на самом деле выдумал тебя, чтобы мне не было так одиноко. Мне понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы осознать, что ты был всё-таки реален, хоть вокруг тебя и было очень много странного и невозможного. — Сигарета в его руках полностью догорела, и пепел падал прямо на его кожаные ботинки, но он этого не замечал. — Просто я не мог принять того, что тебя не было. Ведь я ясно помнил наши игры, прогулки, шутки и прочее. Фантазия ребенка способна на многое, но _такое_ я не смог бы выдумать.

— Гарри, мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось через всё это пройти, — спустя пару минут молчания со всей искренностью сказал Луи, слегка сжимая его колено в знак поддержки. — Я и понятия не имел, что ты будешь меня помнить. После моего ухода наша связь оборвалась, я никак не мог знать. — Ему было очень трудно представить, каково было маленькому мальчику, когда единственный друг вдруг исчез, оставляя его совершенно одного. — Так не должно было случиться, это просто невозможно.

— Но это случилось, и нынешняя ситуация тому доказательство. — Стайлс внимательно смотрел на Луи, словно что-то искал в нем, но никак не мог найти. — Кто ты, Луи? Ты совсем не постарел. И, если мне не изменяет память, для многих людей ты был невидим, когда ты был рядом со мной. Так кто же ты?

— Я даже не знаю, могу ли рассказывать тебе об этом, ведь подобных случаев раньше не было, — неуверенно протянул Томлинсон, задумываясь на секунду о том, будет ли уместно признаваться Гарри в том, кто он на самом деле. Поразмыслив немного, шатен принял решение. — Хотя знаешь, я всё же расскажу тебе. Ты и так уже всё знаешь, просто тебе надо немного разъяснить. Только давай не здесь? Недалеко есть неплохое кафе, там можно спокойно обо всём поговорить.

Гарри просто кивнул в знак согласия, после чего они встали и направились вниз по улице, стараясь держать друг друга в поле зрения, ведь они до сих пор не могли поверить в происходящее. Спустя пару кварталов парни дошли до нужного места, и Луи занял свой любимый столик в дальнем углу кофейни у самого окна. Как только они сели, к ним тут же подошел официант с меню, но шатен отказался от него и заказал себе кофе. Стайлс попросил то же самое, и Луи вдруг вспомнил, что в старбаксе он разлил свой на его любимые синие вансы. Тогда Томлинсону хотелось убить этого неуклюжего парня, но сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать, и он был готов пожертвовать хоть чем, лишь бы снова встретить подопечного, от которого ему было так тяжело уходить.

Вскоре перед ними стояли дымящиеся кружки с ароматным напитком, и больше не было смысла оттягивать этот разговор.

— Очень тяжело объяснить, кто я, ведь я до конца и сам этого не знаю, — начал Луи, делая небольшой глоток кофе, который отлично согревал его изнутри. — Я воображаемый друг. Это моя работа, моё предназначение — можешь называть это как угодно. Мне назначают подопечных, с которыми я должен сближаться, помогать им преодолевать трудности, раскрывать их. С каждым ребенком всё индивидуально, но у них у всех есть общее — им нужен друг. — Стайлс слушал внимательно, не отрывая от шатена взгляд, что совсем немного смущало Луи. — Я не знаю, как давно занимаюсь этим. Большинство детей со временем стираются из памяти, но есть и исключения, — с намеком произнес Томлинсон, делая очередной глоток. — Для удобства я могу становиться невидимым для всех, кроме ребенка, дабы избежать неудобных ситуаций с родителями, нянями, соседями и обычными прохожими. Как только подопечному исполняется 9 — я обязан уйти. Мои желания ни на что не влияют, я просто исчезаю. Раньше я пытался возвращаться, но дети меня больше не видят, да и совсем не помнят, ведь моё существование в их головах начисто стирается. Это для их же блага, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Луи. — Мне со временем тоже становится легче, ведь появляются новые дети, а прошлые потихоньку забываются. Ты — один из немногих, кто ясно сохранился в моей памяти. Неужели уже прошло 17 лет? Я помню твой девятый день рождения, словно он был вчера.

— Да, я тоже, — тихо ответил Гарри, крепко сжимая в руках кружку с кофе. В его глазах было столько грусти, сколько шатен не видел ни в чьих глазах. — Кошмарное было утречко. Я проплакал весь день, не желая вставать с кровати, хоть мама и пыталась меня с нее поднять. Потом со мной пару лет работало множество разных психологов по настоянию матери. Она не могла понять, почему я так сильно реагировал на твой уход, ведь для нее ты существовал лишь в моей голове.

— Хазз, прости меня, я совсем не хотел этого. — Рука Луи потянулась к ладони Стайлса, ласково сжимая её. Томлинсон ненавидел себя за то, что причинил столько боли этому мальчику. За то, что заставил его пройти через всё это в одиночку. — Я ни за что не допустил бы этого, если бы это было в моей власти.

— Ты помнишь моё прозвище? — На лице Гарри отобразилось сильное изумление. Как только шок сошел с его лица, он продолжил, — Меня так никто больше и не называл, кроме тебя. Я даже уже успел забыть о нём.

— Конечно я помню его, ведь я его и придумал, — с довольной улыбкой сказал Луи, вспоминая тот день, когда в первый раз назвал так маленького кудрявого мальчика. Он был в таком восторге, что решил придумать прозвище и для шатена, чем был занят весь день. — Тебе оно так понравилось, что ты и мне решил придумать. До сих пор не могу понять, почему ты решил назвать меня…

— Мишка Бу, — вдруг сказал Гарри, поднимая свой взгляд на мужчину. На его лице расцвела улыбка, от чего на щеках появились прекрасные ямочки, моментально превращая взрослого парня в того самого неуклюжего и очаровательного мальчика. — Просто ты тогда очень был похож на медвежонка.

— А почему именно Бу? Ведь ты иногда называл меня Лу, но никак не Бу, — с интересом спросил Томлинсон парня, который сосредоточенно пытался вспомнить.

— Похоже, это останется тайной, так как я уже не помню. — Гарри ухмыльнулся Луи, допивая свой кофе, жестом подзывая к нам официанта и прося налить ещё. Скоро перед ними стояли вновь полные кружки с напитком, и кудрявый продолжил, — Так почему ты снова оказался в Нью-Йорке?

— Скорее всего, моё следующее назначение будет именно здесь. — Шатен добавил сливки в свой кофе, размешивая его ложкой. — Меня направили сюда из Бостона, и обычно между назначения бывает несколько дней отдыха, поэтому я пока не знаю, кто будет следующим ребенком.

— А кто тебя назначает? Какое у вас вообще начальство? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросил Стайлс, слегка нагибаясь в сторону Луи.

— Никто не знает. Мы просто знаем, что кто-то есть, на этом всё. Это как внутренний голос, который даёт нам установки, — попытался объяснить он, сам особо не понимая. — Никто из нас не видел никого из вышестоящих. Но кто-то ведь даёт нам назначения, кто-то сделал нас такими. Так что они точно существуют, в этом можно не сомневаться.

— А как много вас? Ты общаешься с кем-нибудь из воображаемых друзей? — Стайлс в нетерпении крутил в руках пакетики с сахаром, лишь бы занять чем-то руки.

— Да, я общаюсь с некоторыми, когда у нас есть возможность пересечься. Нас бросает по всему миру, поэтому мы редко бываем в одном городе. Последний раз я виделся с Джейком в Лос-Анджелесе, это было полгода назад. — Луи улыбнулся воспоминаниям их встречи. До этого они не виделись несколько лет, поэтому были очень рады наконец-то сходить в бар и выпить, забывая на один вечер об их странной работе. — Я не знаю, сколько нас. Но иногда мы собираемся вместе, чтобы обсудить работу, дать друг другу советы и прочее. Порой к нам присоединяются новые лица, но это бывает не так часто.

— Ого… — На лице Гарри вновь застыло удивленное выражение. Томлинсон буквально видел, как Хазза пытался осознать и принять всё то, что узнал за их краткую встречу. Наверно ему было весьма тяжело, ведь он только что получил подтверждение тому, что мир не так прост, как кажется. — У тебя очень интересная… жизнь.

— Да, с этим не поспоришь, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил мужчина, допивая вторую чашку кофе. Посмотрев в окно, он заметил, что солнце начинало потихоньку клониться к закату, озаряя улицы теплым вечерним светом. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось прогуляться под его угасающими лучами, поэтому Луи сказал следующее, — Гарри, не хочешь прогуляться? Заодно расскажешь мне всё, что произошло с тобой за эти годы. Мне бы очень хотелось послушать, как сложилась твоя жизнь.

— Хорошо, почему бы и нет, — только и сказал Стайлс, опережая шатена и оплачивая счёт.

Выйдя на улицу и почувствовав свежий ветер на лице, Томлинсон наконец-то смог разглядеть кудрявого с ног до головы, ведь ранее он был в таком шоке, что ему было совсем не до этого. Гарри определенно был выше шатена, и Луи казалось, что ноги Стайлса бесконечной длины. На его руках было множество татуировок, и мужчине захотелось узнать значение каждой из них. Гарри вырос очень красивым мужчиной, но в нём всё равно можно было разглядеть маленького неуклюжего мальчика с ямочками на щеках. Луи еще не осознавал до конца, как же был рад встретить его снова.

* * *

Происходящее до сих пор казалось Гарри сном. Он не мог поверить в то, что вновь видит эти голубые глаза, которые ему только снились последние 17 лет. Шатен был немного ниже его, и Стайлс с улыбкой вспоминал времена, когда ему приходилось высоко задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину. Руки Луи, как и его собственные, украшали разнообразные татуировки, и кудрявого порадовала эта мелочь — у них есть что-то общее, помимо его детства. На синих вансах красовались кофейные разводы, отчего Гарри стало немного стыдно. Собственная неуклюжесть не была для него новостью, но ему не хотелось, чтобы от нее страдали другие.

— Прости за обувь, — с сожалением сказал Стайлс, замечая легкую улыбку Луи. — У меня руки из задницы растут, я не хотел тебе её испортить.

— Да ничего, всё в порядке. Правда. — Улыбка на лице шатена стала шире, и Гарри ни на секунду не засомневался в ее искренности. — Из-за этого не стоит переживать, это просто обувь. Я их постираю сегодня вечером. А ты лучше расскажи мне о себе как можно больше.

— Даже не знаю с чего начать, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы джинсов. В его жизни сейчас было столько всего нового, что он и понятия не имел, за что ему ухватиться. — На данный момент я записываю свой дебютный альбом. Готово уже более 15 песен, но я еще не решил, какие именно войдут в альбом. Да и мы еще не все записали, но дело движется.

— Ты поёшь? — заинтересовано спросил шатен, не сводя с кудрявого изучающего взгляда, под которым тот слегка смутился. — Я нигде не мог тебя услышать?

— Нет, я еще не выпускал ни одной песни. Хочу сделать всё правильно, тщательно, так что я не тороплюсь. — Коуэлл давно настаивает на выпуске лид-сингла, но Гарри упрямо отказывался. Если бы его мама не была владелицей студии и не последним лицом в музыкальной индустрии, то Саймон сделал бы это без её ведома, но так ему приходится уступать Стайлсу. — В скором времени уже придётся, потому что планируем выпускать альбом через три-четыре месяца. А потом небольшой тур по США, если всё будет хорошо.

— Вау, Гарри, я так рад за тебя! — Луи похлопал Гарри по плечу, вызывая у него неконтролируемый рой мурашек по коже. — Уверен, что буду твоим преданным фанатом. С нетерпением жду твоей музыки, мне очень хочется услышать твоё пение.

— Может я как-нибудь тебе спою, — сказал Стайлс с легкой улыбкой на лице. Только через пару мгновений до него дошло, что возможно они больше не увидятся, ведь и этой встречи вообще не должно было быть. Улыбка медленно исчезла с лица Гарри, что не укрылось от внимания шатена.

— Что-то не так, Хазз? — обеспокоенно спросил Луи, останавливаясь и разворачивая юношу к себе лицом.

— Это наша единственная встреча? — Гарри не хотелось ходить вокруг да около. Он был очень рад встретить своего старого друга и определенно хотел увидеться с ним еще не один раз. За все годы Стайлс не встречал ни одного человека, который был бы ему так близок, как Луи когда-то. — Ты сказал, что наша встреча невозможна. Может твое начальство решит это исправить, и мы больше не увидимся? Это возможно?

— Гарри, я… Я честно не знаю. — В глазах шатена мелькнуло сожаление, которое он тут же постарался скрыть. — Завтра я постараюсь встретиться с одним из друзей, она старше других, может ей что-то известно. А если начальство захочет вмешаться, то им придётся поговорить со мной. У меня к ним накопилось несколько вопросов, так что пусть явятся, если им что-то не нравится. — Луи взял кудрявого за руку и заглянул в его глаза, словно пытаясь достучаться до его души. — Я не думаю, что наша встреча была случайной. Таких случайностей просто не бывает в природе. Так что мы еще увидимся, я уверен.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Гарри, почувствовав себя снова восьмилетним мальчиком. Лу всегда знал, что сказать и сделать, чтобы успокоить его и вселить уверенность. — Тогда нам надо обменяться номерами, ведь второй такой встречи твои вансы уже не переживут.

— Ты заботишься о моей обуви? Хазз, это так мило! — приложив руку к груди, сказал шатен. Стайлс рассмеялся и слегка толкнул его в сторону, вызывая тем самым ответный смех. — Конечно, так и сделаем. До моего следующего назначения у меня еще будет свободное время, но и после оно тоже бывает, ведь я не провожу с ребенком 24 часа в сутки.

— Да, я помню, что ты уходил, когда я был на занятиях или спал. — Луи оставлял Гарри и по другим поводам, но перед этим всегда убеждался в том, что он не будет сильно по нему скучать. — Чем ты в это время занимался?

— По большей части гулял и ел, — посмеиваясь, ответил шатен, доставая сигареты. — Иногда встречался с друзьями, ходил в кино и тому подобное. Ничего интересного, просто убивал время до возвращения к тебе.

— Ну да, не так уж и интересно. — Взяв сигарету и сделав затяжку, Гарри снова повернулся к Луи с очередным вопросом, — А сколько тебе лет? Физически хотя бы, ведь свой реальный возраст ты вряд ли помнишь.

— Этого я уже не помню. Я вообще не помню, с чего всё началось, был ли я простым человеком или сразу появился таким. Но думаю, что мы с тобой ровесники. Обычно в моих документах возраст 28-29, так что, наверно, именно такой, — задумчиво ответил Лу, копаясь в своей памяти. — А сколько тебе?

— Мне 26. Я почти догнал тебя, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Стайлс, получая в ответ такую же. Свои дни рождения он не любил и не справлял их с тех самых пор, как ушел Луи. Детская травма оказалась куда серьёзней.

Они гуляли еще несколько часов, пока солнце окончательно не село за горизонт и повсюду зажглись фонари. Луи рассказывал Гарри о детях, с которыми он работал, и вспоминал разные забавные истории из жизни. Стайлс, в свою очередь, рассказывал о детстве, школе, учебе в Гарвардском университете на отделении вокала, от чего глаза мужчины округлились до неприличия. Многие студенты думали, что Гарри поступил туда только благодаря связями своей мамы, но они и понятия не имели, что она как раз-таки не желала его карьеры артиста, ей хотелось видеть сына своим приемником, чтобы он унаследовал ее империю. Из-за этого в университете друзей у Гарри не было, пока на втором курсе он не столкнулся в кафетерии с очаровательным ирландцем, случайно выбив из его рук поднос с обедом. Тогда ему стало очень стыдно, ведь парень выглядел так, будто Стайлс убил его пса, поэтому кудрявый предложил ирландцу оплатить всё, что он захочет взять. С того самого дня между ними завязалась крепкая дружба, которая стояла на двух китах — еде и музыке.

— Перед тем как столкнуться с тобой в кафе, я обедал как раз с Найлом. — Они проходили мимо набережной, с которой дул теплый ветер. Жестом Гарри предложил посидеть на лавочке, так как от долгой прогулки у него немного побаливали ноги. — Он уже выпустил свой дебютный альбом, теперь у него на носу тур. Скоро будет концерт в Нью-Йорке. Если ты будешь не занят, то можно сходить вместе, только если ты хочешь.

— Почему бы и нет? — улыбнувшись, согласился шатен, подставляя лицо под ветер, с наслаждением закрывая глаза. Стайлс сам не заметил, как на мгновение залюбовался Луи, забывая обо всём на свете. Как только Томлинсон раскрыл глаза, Гарри резко отвел взгляд, боясь быть застуканным. — Просто предупреди меня заранее, вдруг у меня к тому времени уже появится подопечный.

— Конечно, без проблем, — сказал кудрявый, откидываясь на спинку лавочки.

Некоторое время они сидели в абсолютной тишине, слушая отдаленный шум волн, бьющихся о набережную. Гарри заметил, что ему было одинаково комфортно и разговаривать, и молчать со старым другом. Время шло, и Стайлс понимал, что совсем скоро им нужно будет расстаться, ведь завтра его ждал очередной день в студии, и опаздывать было нежелательно. Гарри повернулся к Луи, чтобы сказать ему об этом, и в тот же самый момент он тоже повернулся к нему, желая что-то сказать.

Парни замерли, смотря друг на друга, но так ничего и не говоря.

— Уже поздно, Лу, — с сожалением сказал Стайлс, решаясь прервать их молчание. Он боялся расставаться с Луи, ведь не было никакой уверенности в том, что они еще с ним увидятся. — Мне завтра снова в студию, и Саймон убьет меня, если я снова опоздаю.

— Да, я всё понимаю, — ответил Луи с легкой улыбкой. — Сегодняшний день был невероятным, мне нужно много чего переварить, как и тебе.

— Это точно, — согласился Гарри, вставая со скамейки. Они побрели к дороге, чтобы Луи мог поймать себе такси до дома, ведь Стайлсу оно не требовалось, так как его квартира была неподалеку. — Номерами мы обменялись, так что будем на связи. Можешь писать и звонить мне в любое время.

— Обязательно так и сделаю. — Недалеко от них проехало такси, которое шатен успел поймать. Прощание наступило так стремительно, что Гарри был совсем к нему не готов. — Я был очень рад встретить тебя, кудряшка. Мы с тобой еще обязательно увидимся, и даже не раз. — На секунду Луи замер в нерешительности, но после приблизился к кудрявому и крепко обнял. Он пах сигаретами и яблоками, и этот запах успокаивал. — До встречи, Гарри.

— До встречи, Лу, — только и успел сказать Стайлс, пока такси увозило его друга всё дальше от него.

Всю дорогу до дома Гарри шел, слушая любимую музыку, прокручивая в памяти весь сегодняшний день, стараясь запомнить его до мельчайших подробностей. Чувство нереальности до сих пор присутствовало, но новый номер в телефоне и разводы на обуви подтверждали, что всё это произошло на самом деле.

Квартира встретила парня холодным молчанием. С тех пор, как Аннет уехала на свадьбу брата, дома стало менее уютно. Стайлс решил наконец-то вымыть грязные чашки и хоть немного прибраться, а возможно даже что-то приготовить себе на поздний ужин. Ему хотелось занять чем-то свои руки, чтобы не настрочить Луи какое-нибудь смс, только для того, чтобы убедиться, что он реален. Включив стереосистему, кудрявый поплелся на кухню с грязной посудой, принимаясь за уборку.

Спустя пятнадцать минут все кружки и тарелки были убраны в посудомойку, а Гарри доставал все необходимые продукты для пасты с грибами. Готовка всегда его успокаивала, отвлекала от тревожных мыслей, но готовил он крайне редко из-за постоянной занятости. Из колонок доносилась легкая музыка, под которую Стайлс танцевал по кухне, неторопливо готовя себе ужин. Взяв из холодильника бутылку пива, он продолжил колдовать над плитой, как вдруг в заднем кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, парень достал мобильник, и увиденное вызвало у него широкую улыбку — пришло смс от Луи.

От кого: Лу  
 _Только что добрался до дома. Решил проверить, не приснился ли ты мне, поэтому и строчу тебе это глупое смс :)_

Сделав большой глоток ледяного пива, Гарри тщательно вытер руки и принялся писать ответ.

Кому: Лу  
 _Я вполне реален, можешь не переживать. Ты что, в Бруклине живешь?_

Ответ пришёл моментально, заставляя меня полностью забыть о кипящей кастрюле на плите.

От кого: Лу  
 _Нет, в Сохо. Мы попали в небольшую пробку, поэтому задержались. Оказывается, что я живу не так уж далеко от тебя._

Кому: Лу  
 _Ты живешь в Сохо?! Ничего себе ты выпендрежник. Моя студия находится недалеко от тебя._

От кого: Лу  
 _Буду знать :) Чем ты занимаешься? Я решил заказать себе китайской еды, ведь последний раз я ел только в обед._

И тут Стайлс вспомнил о готовящемся ужине, который он чуть было не испортил. Гарри отложил телефон и сосредоточился на готовке, иначе ему тоже пришлось бы делать заказ еды на дом. Спустя двадцать минут всё было готово, и он пошел с тарелкой в гостиную, включая телик и собираясь наконец-то ответить на последнее смс.

Их переписка длилась несколько часов, за которые они успели обсудить множество вещей, начиная с еды и заканчивая тем, какая музыка им нравилась. Стрелка часов уже давно перевалила за двенадцать, и на журнальном столике опять стояла грязная посуда, а так же три пустых бутылки из-под пива. Организм Гарри требовал лечь спать, но он никак не мог перестать общаться с вновь обретенным старым другом. Спустя еще двадцать минут кудрявый понял, что его глаза уже не могут оставаться открытыми, так что решил пожелать шатену спокойной ночи и наконец-то вырубиться в постели.

Кому: Лу  
 _Лу, я уже еле держусь, так что пойду спать. Иначе Саймон завтра снова психанет, а слушать его крики с утра — не самая приятная вещь._

От кого: Лу  
 _Да, я тоже очень хочу спать, так что пошли. Кстати, ты не против встретиться завтра после работы?_

На мгновение сонное состояние исчезло, заменяясь нервным возбуждением. Гарри и сам хотел завтра спросить о встрече, но инициативы от Луи он почему-то не ждал.

Кому: Лу  
 _Я с удовольствием. Я тебе позвоню, как освобожусь. Это будет примерно после 4. Договорились?_

От кого: Лу  
 _Договорились! Приятных снов, Хазз. Я очень рад, что ты помнишь меня, и что ты испортил сегодня мои вансы._

Кому: Лу  
 _И тебе, Мишка Бу. Это я всегда с удовольствием ;)_

Отложив телефон на прикроватный столик, Стайлс стянул с себя всю одежду, залезая под одеяло в одних боксерах. Ему хотелось прокрутить в голове весь день еще один раз, но как только его голова коснулась подушки, он провалился в глубокий и крепкий сон без сновидений. Последнее, что Гарри увидел, перед тем как отрубиться — прекрасные голубые глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

_POV Harry_

_Я был в своём любимом кафе, ожидая, когда принесут кофейное мороженое с шоколадной помадкой, а напротив меня сидел Луи, ласково улыбаясь мне. Он ел, как обычно, дынные шарики, увлеченно рассказывая свою придуманную историю о двух молодых людях, сидящих у окна. У меня было ощущение, что я снова оказался в детстве, но татуировки на руках и тот факт, что я без труда дотягиваюсь до стола, указывали на мой реальный возраст._

_Мимо пробегали официанты, разнося заказы по столикам, а я наслаждался своим десертом, смакуя его ложка за ложкой. Шатен не прекращал болтать, а я только смеялся тому, какие невероятные истории он выдумал про посетителей. Я и не заметил, как сам присоединился к Луи, начиная придумывать историю про молодую девушку, сидящую за один столик от нас._

_Спустя пять минут мы тихо смеялись и доедали наше мороженое, прекращая наконец-то фантазировать о бедных людях, как вдруг меня отвлек голос позади. Обернувшись, я увидел маму, идущую за руку с почему-то маленькой Джеммой. Ничего не понимая, я повернулся к Луи, тут же замирая от охватившего меня ужаса. На его лице застыло серьезное выражение, пока он медленно растворялся в воздухе, точно так же, как и в детстве. Из моих глаз потекли слезы, и я не мог ничего сделать, лишь наблюдать за тем, как мой друг снова исчезает._

_\- Ты забудешь меня, - донесся до меня легкий шепот Луи, после чего он окончательно растворился, вновь оставляя меня с огромной дырой внутри._

* * *

Распахнув глаза, я резко поднялся с кровати, ощущая легкую тошноту и липкий пот. Сон был настолько реален, что несколько минут я никак не мог прийти в себя. Через некоторое время дыхание выровнялось, и я опустил ноги на холодный пол, что немного отрезвило меня и согнало остатки кошмара. Видимо вчерашняя встреча с Луи стала неким спусковым крючком, который вернул мои старые страшные сны из детства. Они не снились мне уже более десяти лет, и я отреагировал на них так же, как делал первое время – с непередаваемым ужасом.

Часы на прикроватном столике показывали 8:34 утра, и это значило, что я успевал принять душ и приготовить себе завтрак, после чего можно было бы отправиться в студию, удивив Саймона ранним присутствием. На самом деле мне просто скорее хотелось занять себя чем-нибудь, лишь бы в голову не лезли разные нежелательные мысли.

Стоя в душе под горячим потоком воды, я вспоминал вчерашний день, который словно разбудил меня от очень длительного сна. Все психологи, которые лечили меня по настоянию матери, не понимали, почему я так сильно ушёл в себя из-за покинувшего меня друга, причём еще и воображаемого. Они не понимали, что Луи был для меня не просто другом – он был для меня всем. И другом, и отцом, и матерью, которая совсем не обращала на меня внимания. Он всегда заботился обо мне, искренне переживал, помогал советом, наставлял и учил, а так же веселил и был рядом, когда мне это было нужно. Спустя столько лет я так и не встретил ни одного человека, который был бы мне так же дорог и близок, как был Лу. И вчерашняя встреча вернула многие воспоминания, о которых я думал намного реже, чем о его уходе.

Я вспомнил, как однажды сидел в прихожей, одетый в новый зимний комбинезон с маленькими снеговиками, в одной моей руке была лопатка, а в другой ведерко, и ждал отца, который обещал сводить нас с Джеммой в парк, чтобы мы слепили самый настоящий снежный замок. Мне было всего 7 лет, и тогда родители уже были разведены, но нам они ничего не говорили, так что я не мог понять, почему папа больше не ночует дома. Я просидел под порогом несколько часов, терпеливо ожидая, когда дверь отворится, и папа заберёт нас на улицу. В это время Джемма сидела у себя в комнате и играла с новыми куклами, которые ей подарила мама на день рождения. Я мог выйти на задний двор и поиграть один, но слепо верил, что отец сдержит обещание. Комбинезон внутри был абсолютно мокрым от пота, но я не снимал его, чтобы в случае чего не задерживать папу.

Когда стрелка часов приблизилась к пяти вечера, а за окном начало темнеть, я понял, что он не придёт. Слёзы застилали глаза, и сердце так сильно сжало от обиды, что я просто не мог дышать. Я убежал в свою комнату и кинулся на кровать всё в том же комбинезоне, начиная горько плакать. Казалось, что мир треснул, и уже ничего не будет как прежде, и, сам того не понимая, я был отчасти прав. Я не знал, сколько пролежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, как вдруг услышал тихий стук. В глазах мигом зажглась надежда, что отец всё же сдержал обещание, и я полетел открывать дверь, на ходу размазывая слёзы по лицу. За дверью был не тот, кого я ожидал, но именно тот, кто был мне сейчас так нужен.

_\- Лу, - прошептал я, снова начиная плакать. – Лу-у-у-у…_

_\- Малыш, что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил лучший друг, присаживаясь на корточки и поднимая мой подбородок двумя пальцами. – Ну же, не плачь, расскажи мне, что произошло?_

_\- Папа… Папа не… Он не пришёл, - еле выдавил я из себя, не прекращая реветь. Я крепко обнял Луи, цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг. – Почему-у-у он не пришёл, Лу-у-у? Он ведь обеща-а-а-ал…_

_\- Хазз, не плачь. Ты ведь знаешь, что у взрослых всегда куча дел, может отец просто не смог вырваться к тебе, - грустно ответил шатен, поглаживая меня по голове, обнимая в ответ другой рукой. – Слушай, а пойдём на улицу? Там такой снегопад, можно поиграть в снежки или слепить огромного снеговика!_

_\- Я не хочу на улицу, - пробурчал я, отстраняясь от Луи. Разочарование быстро сменилось обидой, и мне хотелось закрыться от всего мира, который был так несправедлив ко мне. – Я весь день ждал папу, чтобы построить снежный замок, но он так и не пришёл._

_\- Но я ведь здесь. – На лице друга светилась легкая улыбка, которая постепенно отразилась и на моём лице. Я не мог не улыбаться, если улыбался Луи. Он был словно волшебником, который вытеснял всю грусть и обиду из моей головы одной лишь улыбкой. – Пошли, пока совсем не стемнело. Только тебе сначала нужно переодеться, ты весь вспотел в этом комбинезоне. Не хочу, чтобы ты потом болел все новогодние каникулы._

Последующие пару часов были одними из самых счастливых в моей жизни. Мы устроили бой снежками, слепили большого снеговика и еще одного чуть поменьше, валялись на снегу и делали снежных ангелов. Я начисто забыл об отце и его несдержанном обещании, а обида и боль сменились весельем и счастьем. Я так много хохотал, что под конец дня у меня болело всё лицо.

После улицы мы вернулись в мою комнату, абсолютно мокрые от снега и закоченевшие от холода. Пока Луи развешивал нашу одежду на батарее, я сходил на кухню и сделал нам какао с разноцветными зефирками. Мы просидели с ним на моей кровати допоздна, смотря по телевизору какой-то мультик, и за это время я крепко уснул, положив голову на его плечо.

Конец воспоминания совпал с резким окончанием горячей воды, так что из душа я вышел слегка продрогнув. Закутавшись в большое синее полотенце, я поплёлся на кухню, ощущая ворчание пустого желудка. У меня было ещё предостаточно времени до работы, поэтому я решил сделать себе на завтрак тосты и яичницу с беконом, а так же сварить крепкий кофе, ведь день обещает быть долгим. Поставив разогреваться на плиту сковороду, я пошёл в спальню за своим смартфоном, мне нужно было проверить почту и пропущенные сообщения, если таковые имелись. В телефоне и правда было новое смс, которое было от Луи, что моментально вызвало у меня улыбку.

От кого: Луи   
_Доброе утро, Гарри. Выспался? Проснувшись, я подумал, что ты мне просто приснился, но твой номер в контактах разубедил меня в этом._

Кому: Луи   
_Доброе, Лу. Я спал как убитый :) Да, понимаю, у меня тоже было такое ощущение. Ты чего не спишь в такую рань?_

Отложив телефон, я вернулся к плите, где сковорода практически раскалилась добела. Вскоре по всей кухне разносились аппетитные ароматы еды, а так же бодрящий запах крепкого кофе. У меня уже текли слюнки от одного лишь вида еды, и мне не терпелось сесть за стол и съесть всё то, что я приготовил. Слегка влажными руками я взял мобильник и отправил сообщение Лиаму, чтобы он заехал за мной через полчаса. К тому времени я должен был успеть и позавтракать, и одеться.

В 10 часов я уже спускался вниз на лифте, держа в руках два бумажных стаканчика с горячим кофе. Сегодня на мне была не белая футболка, как обычно, а одна из любимых свободных рубашек с забавным принтом и расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Лиам уже ждал меня на парковке у входа, стоя рядом с машиной с сигаретой в руках.

\- Привет, - поздоровался я, протягивая парню стаканчик кофе. – Я сварил много, решил, что будет кощунством выливать такой крепкий кофе.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся мне Лиам, забирая стакан. – Большое спасибо, я как раз не успел дома выпить.

Еще некоторое время мы никуда не торопились, просто курили и пили свой кофе, разговаривая на повседневные темы. Оказалось, что Лиам по ночам работал вышибалой в клубе, а утром и днём ездил по поручениям Саймона. Под его глазами залегли огромные синие круги от постоянного недосыпа, и я искренне ему сочувствовал.

На студию мы приехали в пол одиннадцатого, и ошеломленное лицо Коуэлла навеки отпечаталось в моей памяти. Ради подобной картины я был готов периодически заявляться раньше привычного времени.

\- Гарри? Вот так неожиданность. Я не ждал тебя до полудня, - с надменной улыбкой сказал Саймон, протягивая мне ладонь для приветствия. – Джек уже в студии, так что можешь идти записываться. Я подойду позже, чтобы решить пару вопросов, а сейчас у меня встреча с твоей матерью.

\- Передавайте ей от меня привет, - ответил я, отпуская слегка потную ладонь после легкого рукопожатия. – Увидимся.

По дороге к кабинету я достал из кармана телефон, замечая очередное сообщение от Луи. Надо бы почаще проверять пропущенные, а то легко могу пропустить что-нибудь важное, ведь я постоянно забываю включать звук после работы в студии.

От кого: Луи   
_Сосед повёл выгуливать собаку, так она разлаялась на весь этаж, разбудив меня даже в самой дальней комнате от входной двери. А ты уже на работе?_

Кому: Луи   
_Брррр, кошмар. Ложись и спи дальше, у тебя же отпуск всё-таки. Да, я только пришёл. Хотя с удовольствием бы сейчас лежал в кровати, смотря что-нибудь на Netflix._

Если бы мне кто-то сказал, что я буду вот так просто переписываться со своим воображаемым другом, которого я не видел с 9 лет, то я бы дал этому человеку визитку любого из знакомых мне психологов. На самом деле я даже не задумывался обо всей этой странной ситуации, что действительно было необычно. Луи для меня был просто Луи, моим старым другом, который как будто уезжал куда-то надолго и наконец-то вернулся. Может я так спокойно реагировал только из-за того, что его сейчас не было рядом, потому что когда я вчера смотрел на него, не изменившегося ни на капельку за 17 лет, то ощущал себя словно в каком-то фэнтези-фильме.

От кого: Луи   
_Приходи ко мне после работы? Посмотрим что-нибудь, поедим пиццы, у меня в холодильнике есть пара упаковок пива._

_Кому: Луи  
Хорошо, скинь мне адрес. А сейчас я пойду трудиться, так что жди меня после полудня. _

Последующие несколько часов мы с Джеком записывали очередную песню для моего альбома. Пение полностью избавляло меня от мыслей, будто унося в параллельную вселенную, где не было ничего, кроме музыки. Я любил петь, я делал это постоянно с раннего возраста. В школе я даже собрал свою группу, и хоть просуществовали мы совсем недолго, нам всё-таки удалось выступить на нескольких мероприятиях. Я помню этот страх и восторг от выступления на сцене перед настоящими людьми, я любил это всей душой, и мне не терпелось снова ощутить все эти эмоции.

Через несколько месяцев я выпущу свой дебютный альбом, и реакция на него в корне изменит мою жизнь. Мне было страшно провалиться, ведь любой артист ищет признания. Я мог выпустить альбом много лет назад, с такими-то связями, мог устроить себе шикарное промо, поработать с кучей знаменитых продюсеров, но в итоге сделал всё иначе. Наблюдая с детства за маминой работой, я знал чуть ли не каждого человека в огромном здании студии. Многие, зная моё желание петь, пытались подлизаться через меня к директору, предлагая свою помощь, и этих людей я вычеркивал из списка первыми. Мне не хотелось записать нечто однодневное, нечто банальное и предсказуемое, ведь этого добра уже с лихвой хватало в мире. Я мечтал найти своего слушателя, мечтал проникнуть в сердца людей, заставить их что-то почувствовать. И я очень боялся, что у меня не выйдет.

\- Чувак, ты сегодня в ударе, - присвистнув, сказал Джек, стягивая с головы наушники. – Наконец-то тебе удалось записать этот кусок без косяков, а я и не надеялся.

\- Иди в задницу, - ответил я с довольной улыбкой на лице. Эта часть песни и правда не давалась мне уже который день, но сегодня всё получилось с первой попытки. – Ничего перезаписывать не надо?

\- Нет, всё круто. – Парень откинулся в кресле, переслушивая записанные отрывки. Я снял свои наушники и вышел к Джеку, оставляя микрофон позади. – Сегодня можешь быть свободен, результат услышишь завтра. Если что-то не понравится, то вместе переделаем, окей?

\- Замётано! Смотри не перетрудись, - бросил я напоследок, слыша за спиной несколько ругательств в свою сторону.

На часах было около двух, и я понял, что давненько так не задерживался в студии. Сегодня был действительно продуктивный день, я собирался идти в гости к своему старому другу, и мне казалось, что ничто не сможет испортить мне настроение. Но я здорово ошибался.

\- Милый, я так рада тебя видеть! Привет, солнышко, - раздался стремительно приближающийся знакомый голос. Я крепко зажмурился, собирая всю свою выдержку в кулак. – Не ожидала тебя встретить, думала, что ты уже давно ушёл.

\- Здравствуй, мама, - приветливо сказал я, натянув на лицо улыбку. Мы не разговаривали с ней уже несколько дней, и меня это вполне устраивало, ведь все наши разговоры моментально перетекали в ссоры. Мама видела мой альбом иначе, чем я, и всеми силами пыталась надавить на меня, чтобы я последовал ее советам, но я не сдавался, и это нереально ее бесило. – Сегодня я задержался, но уже собираюсь уходить. Договорился встретиться со старым другом.

\- Не хочешь придти завтра на ужин? Джемма хотела приехать, посидели бы вместе, - сразу же предложила мать, смотря на меня с явной надеждой. Мы уже несколько лет не собирались все вместе, ведь Джемс моталась из страны в страну, редко возвращаясь в Нью-Йорк. Мне не хватало старшей сестры, хоть мы и не были близки, но я всё равно любил ее, как и маму. Все-таки они были моей семьёй. – Давай, приходи, я даже сама что-нибудь приготовлю.

\- Не боишься пожара на кухне? – беззлобно спросил я, улыбаясь уже искренне. С годами я научился ценить краткие моменты теплого общения с мамой. – Хорошо, я приду. Возможно не с пустыми руками. Приготовлю любимый пирог Джеммы, а то давно повода не было.

\- Замечательно, дорогой. Она будет в восторге. – На лице Энн расплылась довольная улыбка, от которой образовались заметные морщинки вокруг глаз, делая ее еще более прекрасной. – Приезжай к 7, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, мам, - сказал я, целуя ее в щёку на прощание. От ее кожи веяло лёгкими нотами апельсина и мускатного ореха, и это напоминало мне о детстве и крепких объятьях. – До завтра, мне уже нужно идти.

\- Пока, Гарри. – Энн продолжала улыбаться, но в ее глазах на мгновение промелькнула грусть. - Я была очень рада тебя увидеть. Не опаздывай завтра.

Я проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру матери, после чего развернулся к лифту, доставая из кармана мобильник. На дисплее мигало новое сообщение от Луи с названием улицы и номером дома, и я принялся строчить ответ.

Кому: Луи  
 _Я буду через двадцать минут. Это на самом деле недалеко от студии, так что я пройдусь пешком. Надо что-то купить по дороге?_

В ожидании ответа я успел спуститься на первый этаж, выйти на улицу и подкурить сигарету. В мыслях промелькнуло, что надо было уже бросать эту вредную привычку, ведь для моей карьеры это могло стать настоящей угрозой. Мой голос и без этого был хрипловатым, и не стоило это усугублять.

От кого: Луи   
_Если ты не любитель светлого пива, то можешь захватить себе то, что предпочитаешь. Я заказал пиццу, так что больше ничего не надо. И давай уже быстрее, мне становится скучно!_

Улыбнувшись, я потушил сигарету и выкинул её в урну, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону дома Лу. Провести день в компании вновь обретенного друга, пиццы, пива и какого-нибудь сериала было весьма соблазнительной идеей, и мне не терпелось поскорее увидеть шатена.

Я даже не задумывался о том, как это должно быть странно – идти в гости к старому воображаемому другу. Возможно я боялся, что если начну думать об этом, то окончательно свихнусь, ведь всё это было за гранью человеческого понимания. Мне даже не хотелось размышлять о природе Луи, потому что я просто был рад тому, что он вернулся в мою жизнь. Он, как и в детстве, притягивал к себе и заставлял себя чувствовать нужным. Я успел это ощутить за те несколько часов, которые мы провели вместе, и теперь мне хотелось почувствовать это снова. Словно наркотик.

* * *

Луи редко когда удавалось поспать до полудня, и сегодня он надеялся это исправить, но чертова собака испортила все его планы. Животных Томмо очень даже любил, но не тогда, когда они не давали ему нормально выспаться. Нырнуть обратно в сон у него не получилось, так что после непродолжительной переписки с Гарри, он встал с кровати и поплёлся в ванную комнату.

Лицо Томлинсона заросло трехдневной щетиной, и теперь парень здорово смахивал на бомжа, особенно в трениках и свободной футболке, хоть они и были от адидас. Решив привести себя в порядок, Луи достал из шкафчика навороченную бритву и принялся за дело. Сначала он не хотел сбривать всё начисто, пытаясь сделать что-то красивое из щетины, но после нескольких неудачных попыток он просто стал избавляться от всей растительности. Когда дело практически подошло к концу, Томмо ощутил легкий укол на лице, после чего увидел на щеке каплю крови.

Шок, охвативший парня, был настолько силён, что несколько минут он просто стоял и смотрел на набухающую алую каплю, не в силах пошевелиться. Машинка продолжала жужжать в его руке, но все эмоции и чувства парня были направлены лишь на одно. Для любого, кто наблюдал бы сейчас за этой картиной, такое поведение показалось бы странным и даже сумасшедшим, но только не для Луи.

\- Твою мать, - ошеломленно протянул шатен, притрагиваясь к порезу. Ощутив кровь на коже, парень растер ее на пальцах, смотря на нее, как на диковинку. – Что за хрень вообще творится?

Прилепив небольшой кусочек туалетной бумаги на место пореза, Томлинсон пошёл в свою комнату за телефоном. На его лице оставались тонкие полоски пены для бритья, но он ничего не замечал. Пролистав список контактов, Луи выбрал нужный и нажал на вызов, не в силах ждать ни секунды.

\- Джоуи, потерпи минутку, мне нужно поговорить со своим другом. Ну потерпи же, иначе я не буду играть с тобой в прятки. Хорошо? - раздался женский голос в трубке, а следом недовольный детский. – Вот и умничка. Привет, Луи, давно не разговаривали!

\- Привет, Оливия, - с легкой улыбкой ответил Томмо, усаживаясь на кровать. – Последний раз ты говорила, что у тебя назначение в Нью-Йорке. Ты до сих пор здесь?

\- Да, Джоуи еще полгода до девяти. – По голосу парень понял, что Лив улыбается, и он искренне ее понимал. У неё было еще 6 месяцев с подопечным, и она будет ценить каждую секунду этого времени. – А что, ты тоже здесь?

\- Приехал несколько дней назад. И мне очень нужно с тобой встретиться, - серьезно сказал Луи, сжимая телефон сильнее. Улыбка сползла с его лица, сменяясь тревожностью и напряженностью. – И как можно скорее.

\- Что-то случилось? - обеспокоенно спросила девушка. – Через полтора часа Джоуи идёт к логопеду, у меня будет свободное время. Встретимся в центральном парке?

\- Да, случилось, Лив. Но об этом лучше поговорить при встрече. – Слишком много странных событий произошло с ним за последние сутки, и ему необходимо было поговорить с кем-нибудь из своих. – Тогда в 12 у южного входа.

\- Хорошо, я буду, - всё тем же беспокойным тоном ответила Оливия, и на фоне опять раздался детский голос. – Ладно, мне уже нужно идти, иначе Джо обидится. До встречи, друг.

\- До встречи, - с небольшим облегчением попрощался Луи, успевая добавить слова благодарности, - И большое спасибо за отзывчивость.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Лу.

Следующие полтора часа шатен провёл в крайнем напряжении, всеми силами стараясь отвлечься от настырных тревожных мыслей. Он закончил бритье, обходясь на этот раз без порезов, принял душ и переоделся в чистую одежду. В голову пришла замечательная идея сходить в зал и выпустить пар, но до встречи с Оливией оставалось всего полчаса, плюс к нему сегодня должен был придти Гарри, поэтому Луи решил перенести это на завтра. Обув чистенькие вансы, которые он поленился постирать вчера, вместо этого почистив их с помощью своей способности, шатен вышел из дома, направляясь в сторону парка. На улице стояла восхитительная погода, и Томлинсон был рад тому, что встреча будет проходить на свежем воздухе.

У южного входа центрального парка стояла миниатюрная девушка в синей рубашке и джинсах и оглядывалась по сторонам. Заметив Луи, она помахала рукой и широко улыбнулась, явно радуясь встрече со старым другом. Шатен улыбнулся в ответ и притянул Лив в объятья, ведь он очень соскучился по ней. Последний раз они виделись несколько лет назад где-то в Европе, после чего их здорово помотало по всему миру.

Луи взял им по стаканчику кофе и пончику, после чего они уселись на скамье под цветущим деревом, делясь друг с другом последними новостями. Каждый рассказывал о своих последних подопечных, чтобы освежить в своей памяти утихающие воспоминания. За все годы, которые они провели с детьми, невозможно было хранить в памяти все назначения, но рассказывая о них, они будто укрепляли разрушающиеся стены. Некоторые из воображаемых друзей вели дневники, записывая туда имя каждого подопечного и некоторые факты, но Томлинсон не хотел этого делать, ведь каждая новая запись в итоге будет отзываться в сердце лишь ностальгией и тоской, и этому никогда не будет конца и края.

\- Так, мы можем с тобой обсуждать наших подопечных всё свободное время, но может ты всё-таки расскажешь, что случилось? – сказала Лив в одну из коротких пауз, когда Луи делал очередной глоток остывающего кофе. – Ты звучал очень обеспокоенно.

\- Ну, на самом деле, речь пойдёт как раз об одном из подопечных, - усмехнувшись, сказал шатен, доставая из полупустой пачки сигарету. Девушка неодобрительно посмотрела на Луи, но ему нужно было как-то ослабить вновь охватившее его напряжение. – Я даже не знаю, как тебе всё это рассказывать, чтобы ты не посчитала меня сумасшедшим.

\- Боже, говори как есть, ты начинаешь меня пугать. – Ее настороженный взгляд не сходил с Томлинсона, так что он просто решил вывалить всю информацию, как есть.

\- Вчера днём я встретил выросшего подопечного. Первые пару секунд мне казалось, что я ошибся, но потом вовсе решил, что сошёл с ума, ведь он помнил меня. Он назвал меня по имени и выглядел так, будто призрака увидел. – Перед его глазами стояло ошеломленное лицо Гарри, поэтому он даже не заметил такое же выражение лица у Оливии прямо сейчас. – Я так охренел, словами не описать. Он действительно помнил меня, помнил всё, и я совершенно не знаю, почему так получилось. Я хотел поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь из наших, и моё желание ускорило утреннее происшествие, от которого я до сих пор в шоке. – После этих слов Луи поднял свой взгляд на девушку, смотря прямо ей в глаза – Я порезался, когда брился. У меня кровь шла и всё такое, я даже почувствовал лёгкую боль.

\- Извини, что? – спросила Лив, будто сомневаясь, что правильно расслышала. – Ты порезался?

\- Я знаю, как это бредово звучит, но подумай сама, когда последний раз ты по неосторожности резалась, ломала руку или что-то в этом духе? – Девушка задумалась на мгновение, пытаясь вспомнить хоть один подобный случай, и по ее изумленному взгляду было ясно, что ей это не удалось. – У меня уже много лет есть теория, что мы в какой-то степени неуязвимы к болезням, травмам и прочему. Я как-то ввязался в уличную драку, и мне пару раз нехило прилетело, но на мне не осталось ни одного синяка. Мы не умираем, я это помню, но и никаких ранений получить не можем. Так что простой порез сегодня ввёл меня в самый настоящий ступор. Я понятия не имею, что со мной происходит.

\- Охренеть, - протянула Оливия, доставая себе сигарету из моей пачки, нервно закуривая. – А я-то думала, что у тебя просто проблема со следующим назначением. – Пару минут они молча сидели и курили, и Луи ждал, что же ему скажет его старая подруга, которая на данный момент пыталась осознать полученную информацию. – Я… Я просто даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Я не могу быть в этом уверена, но множество фактов подтверждает, что я одна из первых представителей нашего занятия, и я ни за что не смогла бы забыть, если бы подобное уже случалось. – Девушка уставилась на шатена, как на нечто невозможное, здорово напоминая ему вчерашний взгляд Гарри. – Я совершенно не понимаю, что за чертовщина творится с тобой, Луи, и прошу тебя быть очень осторожным. Не думаю, что ваша встреча была простой случайностью, с нами такое не происходит. Приглядывай за мальчиком, возможно со временем станет более понятно, почему вы встретились снова.

\- Этому мальчику уже 26, - рассмеялся Томлинсон, вспоминая выросшего Гарри. Назвать мальчиком этого парня с длиннющими ногами и крепкими руками мог только тот, кто в жизни его ни разу не видел. – Последний раз мы виделись 17 лет назад. Я удивлен не только тому, что он меня не забыл, но и тому, что он вообще до сих пор помнит мою внешность.

\- Да-а-а, всё это слишком странно, - сказала Лив, выкидывая пустой стаканчик в урну, стоящую поблизости. Проведя взглядом по парку, она подумала о том, что вряд ли странности на этом закончатся. Скорее всего, дальше будет только хуже. Ей не хотелось говорить об этом вслух, но по виду Луи можно было сказать, что он и сам прекрасно это знает. – Держи меня в курсе всей этой ситуации, хорошо? И не привязывайся к нему, ведь кто знает, чем всё это обернётся.

\- Я думаю, что уже поздно об этом просить, - с легкой улыбкой ответил шатен. – Я ведь тоже его не забыл, Оливия. Он вырос замечательным мужчиной, но внутри него всё тот же милый неуклюжий ребенок, которого я помню. И я искренне рад тому, что смогу узнать его заново.

\- И всё же, - обеспокоенно просила девушка, слегка сжимая ладонь Луи. Ей очень хотелось понять, что происходит, но до последнего никто этого не узнает. – А теперь прости, Лу, но мне уже пора бежать обратно. Я обещала помочь Джоуи построить крепость, если он хорошо позанимается у логопеда, и скоро он должен от него придти. – Оливия поднялась со скамьи, разглаживая небольшие складки на рубашке. – Звони мне, если что-то еще случится, я обещаю помочь, чем смогу.

\- Спасибо за всё, - с нескрываемой благодарностью в голосе сказал Луи, поднимаясь вслед за девушкой. Обняв и поцеловав Лив в щеку на прощание, шатен добавил, - Я обязательно буду держать тебя в курсе. А теперь беги, иначе мальчик на тебя обидится.

\- Пока, Лу, - с милой улыбкой помахала девушка, после чего развернулась и поспешила к выходу, ни разу не оглядываясь назад.

Еще немного постояв, Луи пошёл домой прогулочным шагом, ощущая, как на душе стало легче после разговора с Оливией. Напряжение не исчезло до конца, но явно ослабло. Через несколько часов к нему в гости должен был придти Гарри, и тогда Томлинсон точно сможет расслабиться, ведь рядом с этим мальчиком невозможно было тревожиться.

* * *

\- Здравствуй, Гарри, проходи, - поприветствовал Луи гостя, крепко его обнимая. – Ты вовремя, пиццу доставили прямо перед тобой.

\- Да, я видел курьера у входа. – На лице брюнета сияла счастливая улыбка, ведь он был безумно рад снова видеть своего старого друга. Сняв ботинки в прихожей, парень поплелся следом за хозяином квартиры. – У тебя клёвая квартира, хоть я и представлял её иначе.

\- Да? Интересно, что же ты представлял. – Томлинсон провёл Гарри в гостиную к массивному дивану, стоящему напротив большой плазмы, жестом приглашая присаживаться. – Я занял эту квартиру, пока её хозяин в отъезде. Когда он вернётся, здесь не останется никаких следов моего пребывания, - чуть громче сказал шатен из кухни, неся в руках две банки пива.

\- Боже, ты что, взломал чужую квартиру? – ошарашено спросил Стайлс, сильно округлив глаза от удивления.

\- Нет, я ничего не взламывал, - посмеиваясь, ответил Луи, протягивая кудрявому холодное пиво. – Мне достаточно щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы получить ключи от любой понравившейся квартиры. Я не люблю жить в отелях, хоть это и было бы проще.

\- Я вообще когда-нибудь перестану удивляться? – покачав головой, спросил Гарри, после чего удобно развалился на диване, делая большой глоток. Шатен присел рядом с ним, включая телевизор. – Что будем смотреть?

\- Понятия не имею, давай ты выберешь? Я вообще не в курсе, что сейчас показывают, мне обычно некогда смотреть телевизор. – Луи протянул пульт парню, залезая на диван с ногами. И правда, он уже давно не сидел перед экраном с банкой пива в руке и с желанием что-то посмотреть. – Согласен на что угодно, только без мелодрам, пожалуйста.

\- Мы будем смотреть Сорвиголову! – с детской радостью в голосе воскликнул Стайлс, отыскивая нужный сериал. В нём действительно с легкостью можно было разглядеть маленького мальчика, которого Луи помнил очень хорошо. – Я как раз недавно подумывал пересмотреть все сериалы MARVEL, а тут и повод появился! Тебе обязательно понравится, там про супергероя, который…

\- Мне кажется, что я как-то смотрел фильм про Сорвиголову. Вроде с одним из подопечных, - прервал Томлинсон сбивчивую речь кудряшки. – Я уже совсем не помню сюжет, знаю только лишь то, что главный герой был слепой.

\- Да-да! Он ослеп от химических отходов, попавших ему на лицо, при этом все его другие органы чувств обострились. Он очень крутой, - с огромной улыбкой до ушей рассказывал Гарри, издавая приятный клич, когда наконец-то нашёл именно то, что искал. – Тебе обязательно понравится!

И Луи действительно понравилось. Они посмотрели пол сезона залпом, болтая при этом на всевозможные темы. Банка пива сменялась одна за другой, коробки из-под пиццы стремительно пустели, и парни чувствовали себя весьма комфортно друг с другом. Гарри ни на секунду не задумывался о том, что его друг не постарел ни на день, что он вообще не человек, ведь сейчас он был просто Луи, просто парнем, с которым было очень приятно проводить время. А Томлинсон впервые в жизни чувствовал себя обычным человеком, который просто встретил старого приятеля, после чего они решили посидеть и выпить. Ему нравилось это незнакомое чувство, и почему-то казалось, что он еще не раз испытает его рядом с этим кудрявым парнем.

Стрелка на часах приближалась к 10 вечера, и они оба знали об этом, но никто не хотелось это говорить. Время было детское, но Гарри ещё нужно было добраться до дома, чтобы выспаться и идти завтра в студию, а потом и на ужин к матери. Стайлс думал об этом последний час и понимал, что ему совершенно не хочется покидать эту уютную квартиру, как и её временного хозяина. Наверное, этот детский страх, что Луи просто растает в воздухе, если Гарри отвернется хоть на секунду, никогда не пройдет.

В это же самое время шатен думал о том, чтобы попросить кудряшку остаться на ночь, ведь от его квартиры до студии было всего ничего. Луи хотелось продлить этот вечер, ведь кто знает, сколько дней осталось до его следующего назначения. Он уже должен был ощутить невидимые нити к очередному одинокому ребенку, но на радаре до сих пор было пусто. Нужно было пользоваться ситуацией, ведь общество Гарри было весьма ему приятно.

\- Слушай, оставайся у меня на ночь, - с легкостью произносит Луи, немного заплетаясь языком от количества выпитого пива. – От меня до работы тебе недалеко, да ты и выпил больше моего, разве тебе хочется сейчас тащиться к себе?

\- Определенно не хочется, - устало протянул Гарри, разваливаясь на диване во весь свой немаленький рост. Томлинсон в миллионный раз удивился длине ног Стайлса, которые казались бесконечными. – У тебя будет во что переодеться? Какие-нибудь спортивные штаны, можно даже без футболки, я не люблю спать в ней.

\- Конечно, я дам тебе всё необходимое. Посмотрим еще одну серию или ты уже хочешь лечь? – заботливо спросил шатен, поглядывая на постоянно зевающего парня. – На диване я тебе спать не позволю, здесь есть хорошая гостевая с большой кроватью.

\- Давай еще одну, я не очень устал, - отвечает Стайлс, пытаясь подавить очередной зевок, строя при этом честный взгляд. – Ну же, включай, в ней покажут Стига и Мэтта в детстве!

В итоге они посмотрели еще одну серию, на середине которой Гарри всё-таки заснул. Луи осторожно поднялся с дивана, стараясь не разбудить парня, и направился в гостевую комнату, расправляя кровать для кудряшки. После одного щелчка пальцев на прикроватной тумбочке появились свободные домашние штаны, а так же мыльные принадлежности, которые понадобятся Стайлсу с утра. Только после завершения всех приготовлений Томлинсон пошёл обратно в гостиную и мягко разбудил Гарри, отводя того в спальню.

\- На тумбочке штаны, а так же зубная щетка и прочее, что может тебе понадобится. – Смотреть на сонного Гарри было очень приятно, и это напоминало Луи о временах, когда он был просто его воображаемым другом. – Если ты проснёшься раньше меня, то не уходи, не попрощавшись, окей?

\- Конечно. Спасибо, Лу, - с легкой улыбкой благодарит Стайлс, расстегивая на себе рубашку, открывая часть татуировки на торсе. – Приятных снов, мишка Бу, до завтра.

\- И тебе приятных снов, Хазз, - говорит напоследок Луи, мягко прикрывая за собой дверь.

Мужчину и самого давно клонило в сон, поэтому он спешит в свою комнату, чтобы поскорее лечь. По хорошему нужно было поставить будильник и встать пораньше, чтобы накормить Гарри завтраком и попрощаться перед его уходом, но у Луи не было никаких сил искать свой телефон, поэтому он просто поставил себе внутреннюю установку встать в 8 утра, надеясь, что это сработает.

В это же время в соседней комнате Гарри пытался стянуть с себя ужасно узкие джинсы, тихо матерясь себе под нос. В голове было лишь желание лечь спать, и никаких мыслей о завтрашней работе или ужине у мамы. С трудом избавившись от штанов и надев другие, Стайлс залез под холодное одеяло, ощущая невероятное блаженство. Парень еще даже не знал, что этой ночью ему не будут сниться кошмары, которых он боялся еще этим утром. Ему приснится только лишь Луи - его улыбка, искрящийся смех, морщинки вокруг глаз, и он точно никуда не исчезнет.


End file.
